The True Me
by PoisonDisaster
Summary: Naruto has been taking abuse from the villagers for time and time again. He sick and tired of it all. When Naruto is 2 and running from the villagers after giving him a whole lot of wounds he goes into the forest of death were he met his savor.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form. Kishimoto-sama own them.**

 **Story by: Mystic_Nightmare**

 **Prologue**

"Get back here you monster." That's what Naruto heard as he runs from the villager after they already beat, abused, and cut him all over his body.

 **~Naruto's pov~**

 **'Monster'**

 **'Demon'**

 **'Freak'**

 **'Evil'**

 **'Murder'**

Those are all the words I heard from the villagers for all my life. Why? Why do they want to hurt me, I'm only 2 years old, I haven't done anything.

I run as fast as I can to the forest of death. I knew they wouldn't follow me in there since most that go in never come out.

"FINE STAY IN THERE, YOU WILL DIE BEFORE MORNING." I heard one of the villagers say.

I'm now in the deepest part of the forest tired, weak, and dying. I lost so much blood that I can't keep my eyes open. I slowly drift off to sleep wishing that I could finally get away from this hell hole

but knowing my luck, it sucks.

I wake up and I find myself in a sewer. Did the villagers have the guts to come in the forest to throw me in here. **"So my jailer revels his self,"** a giant fox behind a large cage says.

"Who are you?"

 **"I am the kyūbi of the village."**

"Your the fox that destroyed the village two years ago. Why?"

 **"I didn't do it because I wanted to, I did it because someone was using the sharingan. A technique that can be used to control tail beast, like myself."**

"Oh I see, but why do the villagers think that I'm the one that killed their loved ones and destroyed the village?"

 **"Why? The reason is because your father, the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed me in you because you were the only one who could seal me. The last person I was in was your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and know as the Red Death Habanero. Both of your parents were very powerful, kind, and loving."**

"If they are so kind and loving why seal you inside of me?"

 **"They wanted you to be know as a hero in Konoha, but the villagers don't think of you as one and that's their fault."**

"Kyūbi, may I ask what tour name is?"

 **"Hahahahaha. You know your the first to ask me for my name. Okay, my name is Kurama."**

"Kurama, may I ask for one request?"

 **"What may it be, kit?"**

"Please, please make me stronger. I'm sick and tired of being abused by the villagers, I want to be strong."

 **"Okay I will help you, all you need to do is rip the seal from the cage and I will merge with you to help you."** He lifted me up to the seal on the cage with one of his tails and I ripped the seal off. **"Now put your fist to mine and your request will begin."** I did just that.

"Kurama, I'm fading what's happening?"

 **"Your starting to wake up because I healed the wounds on your body."**

"Thank you Kurama, it was nice to meet you," I said with the first smile on my face.

 **"It won't be the last time you see me."**

"What do you mean?"

 **"I'm saying that now that I met you we would be seeing each other a lot more frequently."** After he said that I felt safe for the first time in my life.

I started to wake up and see that I was still in the forest of death. I walk back to the village and to my luck no one was awake. I went to my apartment to have some more rest before I start my training with Kurama.


	2. Chapter 1

_2 years later_

 **~Naruto POV~**

It been about two years since I started training with Kurama and since I left the village without anyone knowing to live in the forest of death. The whole time I'm here, I learn that the animals are actually nice thanks to Kurama. The first time I trained with him was brutal, I mean really making a 2 year old do 100 laps around the forest, 50 push-ups and sit-ups, and carrying 60 pound weights on their arms and chest and 80 on their legs under their clothes. Even though it was hell it was still a billion times better than being in that village, plus I'm starting to get the hang of the weights even though they get heavier by the month. Kurama also taught me how to do ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fūinjutsu, senjutsu, recurring jutsu, kekkei genkai, and eternal mangekyou sharingan. I became stronger than all the Hokages, sages, SS-class, and S-class ANBU combined. 2

Today is the is the day that I turn 4 and that I return to the Hidden Leaf Village, in secret, to speak with the third Hokage, Jiji. He helped me when the villagers were hurting me. I want to talk to him about letting me become an ANBU.

 _~Time Skip~_

I arrive at the village looking down at the same people who hurt me laughing and smiling, while they don't know that the very being they hated and they wanted to kill is back. The same being that they believed was a murderer, a demon, monster, freak, the same so called evil that destroyed the village and killed their loved ones. I felt my anger building up to show them what a real demon looks like, but I can't let their words become true.

I arrive in front of Jiji's office knocking waiting for a muffled "come in." I walk in to see Jiji doing paperwork which he totally hated.

"Nice to see you again, Jiji," I said with a husky voice you wouldn't think a 4 year old could have.

"N-Naruto?" Jiji said as he looks up as fast as he can. The surprised look on his face was enough to make me laugh, which I haven't done in a while.

"Yes, it's me Jiji." He runs towards me bringing me into a hug.

"What happened, Naruto? You went missing without saying anything."

"I know Jiji, but first I would like to speak to you in private, just you and me." Jiji told the everyone that was around to step out so we could talk.

"So Naruto, tell me what happened." I told him about how the villagers beaten, abused, and cut me all over my body and how I escaped them when I ran into the forest of death. I even told him about how I met Kurama and how I left to train.

"Jiji, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"The reason I came back is because I want to ask you if I can be an ANBU?"

"Why would you want to be an ANBU?"

"To stop all the hatred that the villagers brought apon this village."

"If you want to become an ANBU you will have to pass two tests. First test would be to test your mental strength and second would be to test your physical strength, are you up to the test."

"Okay 1. Bad joke and 2. Bring it."Jiji handed me seven test papers and I started the test.

After about 30 minutes of sitting, I handed Jiji the tests. I finished them in minutes but I want to have a little more fun of seeing his surprised faces. I waited in the room for him to finished grading.

"Um...Naruto."

"Yes Jiji."

"You passed with full marks, but how? Some of these are the most difficult questions know to man, but you somehow answered everyone of them right."

"Jiji, I did more than just training my physical strength," I said with a smirk on my face to make even the toughest guy shiver in fear.

"Okay, now for the physical part of the test, let's head to the training grounds."

"Wait Jiji, may I wear a mask to cover my face?"

"Why would you want that?"

"I don't want to show myself to everyone just yet."

"Okay, here is a fox mask." I put on the mask and head towards the training grounds with Jiji.

Once we are at the training grounds Jiji tells me that I can use any method to pass and it has to be allowed.

"All ANBU retreat behind the white lines." Once Jiji yelled that all the ANBU where around me in a large circle.

"Kitsune, how many of the ANBU do you think you can defeat?"

"You heard that Kurama." " **Yeah kit, how about we show them a thing or two about power."**

"I like that idea."

"Hokage-sama, before I tell you the number I would like to ask anyone if they have any cloth?"

"Um...I do," said the ANBU with dark brown hair that's in a ponytail. He was wearing a falcon mask.

"Thank you." I took the cloth and ran into the forest to put the cloth around my eyes because I don't want to kill anyone after I just got back. I pet the mask back on and I now back in the center of the circle.

"Kitsune, are you ready to answer?" Yelled Jiji.

"Yes, I would like to take all of the ANBU."

"What?! All of us, is this guy serious?"

"Yes I said all of you, got a problem with that?" I could tell I made the guy angry, but didn't care.

"OK. On the count of three I want all of you to attack at once.

One

Two

THREE"

They started charging at me at once. They threw some shuriken at me, but I dodged. A few started to come at me head on, but failed. Some used Nature Transformation, once I blocked their first, ice, and doged their earth attacks I could tell they become sceptical of me. "What the-? Is this guy even human?"

"Oh I assure you I'm as much human as the next person," I said. I started to get bored of dodging and just put them to sleep by pressing on their pressure point. They turned out to disappoint me, even though I'm wearing 1,900 pound weights on my legs and 800 on my arms and chest, they are still to slow for me.

"Hokage was that good enough to pass?" I say while taking the blind fold off. Once it's off I look over to see a field of sleeping ANBU bodies and a shocked Jiji.

"Congratulations, you passed."

"Thank you Jiji."


End file.
